


help With The Heat

by STIKER123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Faunus (RWBY), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, helping a friend in need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: As the team leader, Coco must always ensure there is a way to help her fitness. Sometimes she needs help and when Velvet needs help with her heat, Coco calls in backup.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Reader, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Velvet Scarlatina/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	help With The Heat

When Coco sent the message to go to her room once classes were over, you immediately had a clear idea of what she intended. Your relationship with your girlfriend was almost an open book in what to expect from certain messages. If it's for a date then she says to meet her in the courtyard, if it's to train then she says to meet her in the classroom, but when she sends a message to meet up at one of your rooms...

She means sex.

So the second class ended for you, you made your way to your fashionista girlfriend's dorm room where she greeted you. You arrived to find her leaning in the doorway and the second you were within arms reach, Coco grabbed and yanked you by the hand into the room where she proceeded to lock almost every kind of lock available on the door to prevent interruptions from her teammates. From there you got the message as she turned to face you with a sultry smirk on her lips.

"Glad you could make it" she cooed as she leaned to kiss your cheeks, stepping back as she pulled her shades down a little to look at you from over them. "I assume you know why I called you here?" She asked and you showed the message she sent, replying that such a message could only mean one thing

This made Coco laugh as she stepped close again and whispered that there was a little more to it this time. You cocked an eyebrow before feeling your girlfriend's hands shove against your chest so you fell onto her bed and she straddled you, hands again on your chest as she leaned down to peck your lips.

She removed her shades and set them into the table next to the bed so she could look directly into your eyes. "You see, I called you here for sex but there is more to it, I need you to get hard for me first though" she breathed into your ear whilst grinding down into your lap.

The desired effects were reached quickly as...well come on, it's Coco Adel. Many guys wanted to get with her yet she chose you. This earned you a few jealous glares around Beacon but it was worth it especially when it came to the sex as it was amazing to say the very least; you'd be forgiven for getting hard fast and Coco seemed pleased as she climbed off you and reached to your pants to fish out your cock.

"Someone is excited" she cooed as she stroked your hard on, chewing her bottom lip in that sexy way as she looked at you before leaning in to kiss you and you returned it. The kiss very quickly grew heated and your tongues got in on the action, dancing and battling for dominance as Coco tried to cheat by distracting you with a handjob but despite the fact you were a year younger, you have lasted much longer than any guys she's fucked since joining Beacon.

But then she stopped. It wasn't like you were close to orgasm but the suddenness was what got you. You asked Coco what the problem was as she climbed off the bed and she smiled, saying again that she called you here for sex but there was more to it. You wondered what she meant by that but you got your answer quickly.

"You can come out now, Velvet" Coco said and the door to the team's bathroom opened and out walked Velvet. Her face was all flushed red but so was yours as you saw her; naked and rubbing her clit with a breathless expression as she looked to you.

Coco stepped behind her teammate, running a hand down the rabbit Faunus' body which made the timid girl squirm and whine before stiffening as her team leader's hand was between her legs. "You see, as a Faunus, Velvet here tends to go into heat every so often and during those times it is very difficult for her" Coco cooed as she dipped a finger into her teammates pussy, making Velvet twist around.

"When she goes into heat, Velvet has to stay in the room so she doesn't knock down any poor guy in the hallway and fuck them until they are empty only to move into the next, we also try to give her access to toys but...well batteries are expensive apparently and Velvet goes through vibrators like crazy" Coco grinned as her teammate's face was almost on fire and her legs were trembling. You could see the desperation in Velvet's eyes as she also bucked against Coco's embedded finger.

"Now, Fox and Yatsuhashi are also options but even they fear Velvet in heat and Fox is a Faunus himself, but you..." Coco trailed off as she pecked Velvet's cheek; "I told Velvet about that stamina of yours and she all but begged me to let you fuck her, isn't that right, Bun-bun?" She asked, making the rabbit Faunus whimper a little in embarrassment.

You didn't know what to say really; you were laying on Coco's bed, cock out and hard with Velvet glancing at it. "What do you say, babe? Will you help Velvet out?" Coco asked and even Velvet let out a whimpering plea as she took to rubbing herself due to Coco pulling her finger from her soaked pussy. Still, you didn't know what to say and so gulped which Coco took as a promising sign and so brought her teammate over to you.

Coco wrapped her hand around your erection and began stroking it again, this time in front of Velvet's face. "What do you think, Velv?" Coco asked and her teammate gulped before saying you were really big, the team leader of CFVY leaning to her ear and whispering it will certainly satisfy her. "I bet it's bigger than the toys you have" Coco whispered and Velvet whimpered as her face was right in front of your cock.

"It's so big, I want it" she breathed hotly, her breaths causing your shaft to twitch in excitement and Velvet's pussy was rushing with need. She wanted you inside her, needed it but she also wanted to taste you. So she looked up into your eyes with a pleading expression and you glanced to Coco to see if she was really fine with this.

"Satisfy her for me and I'll let you fuck me however you like afterwards" Coco winked before guiding Velvet's head to your cock where the rabbit Faunus immediately opened her mouth around it.

A wet heat surrounded your cock as Velvet all but swallowed it whole as she stared up at you. Desperation was in her eyes as she engulfed your cock, licking and drooling all over it as she bobbed her head. You groaned as your head fell against the pillow behind you, taken by surprise at the fervid efforts from Velvet as she sucked your cock, a blush covering her face as she stared up at you.

She looked so meek, so timid and that made the way she stared up at you all the more erotic as she even moaned from fingering her soaked pussy. She needed something to satisfy her so when Coco so openly discussed your sex life, Velvet begged to have you fuck her. Being the kind and caring friend she was, Coco happily accepted the plea for help but of course wanted in on it.

And now here you were, Velvet sucking your cock, taking it to the back of her throat as you groaned. It felt incredible and it looked so hot for Coco (who has taken the time to discard her clothing) that she was fingering herself knuckle deep at the sight of her teammate/friend sucking her boyfriend's cock.

"That's it, Velvet, suck his dick" the fashionista encouraged as she masturbated, showing her perverted side as she was getting off to the sight of things. It was safe to say that you and Coco had an adventurous relationship at the very least, enjoying sexual meet ups often and sometimes in very dubious places. Coco's texts signify what she intends by classes or sex but sometimes when you meet up with her she just drags you off so you could fuck in a very risky place.

The most recent (which was actually the day before) was when she pulled you into a changing room at her favourite clothes shop to fuck her against the wall. Life was never dull with Coco Adel as your girlfriend.

"Enjoying yourself there, Bun-bun?" Coco teased as she continued masturbating but Velvet's response wasn't directly targeted to her. The timid Faunus girl was really going at it as she sucked you off, slurping and drooling all over your cock as she bucked against her hand. "Sho bihg, Sho delifshus" she mumbled around your cock and you groaned, feeling the heat of Velvet's mouth trying to suck your load out of you.

Coco smirked at this before crawling to Velvet's side, running a hand down the rabbit girl's body before slapping her ass which made Velvet jolt before she whined as she felt Coco dig a finger into her pussy. "That's it, Velv, you want it don't you?" She asked in a low voice that made Velvet's cheeks flare up.

"Don't worry, he'll satisfy you, you'll cum a lot for sure" Coco continued as she fingered Velvet, making her teammate buck her hips as they both looked to you. Coco was smirking as Velvet looked even more desperate before she shoved forward and took your cock into her throat, sending you over the edge as you grunted. A thick deluge of cum then shot into Velvet's mouth, puffing out her cheeks and her eyes stared dazedly at you as she took the load of cum, swallowing it before pulling back with her mouth open.

You then sat back and watched Coco pull Velvet into a deep, heated and tongue filled kiss, groping the Faunus girl who twisted and writhed but also surrendered to the actions of her friend before parting back with a string of saliva still connecting their tongues as they looked to you. Coco reached a hand between Velvet's legs again, stimulating the sopping wet folds of the girl who whined, pleading for something to alleviate the heat as she bucked against Coco's hand.

"She needs you, babe, won't you help our poor little Bun-bun?" Coco cooed as Velvet stared at you with pleading eyes before being brought to straddle you. Coco held your cock to Velvet's soaked hole and pecked the Faunus' cheek, whispering that it'll feel amazing before winking at you.

And with that, Velvet all but dropped on your cock, squealing as she felt herself stuffed full in an instant and she gritted her teeth with her eyes rolling up from it. "It's so big, it's so big!" she gasped before grinning. "He's so big inside me, Coco" she said and your girlfriend chuckled, kissing Velvet's cheek and whispering that she definitely knew that before she looked at you, hugging her teammate as she did so.

"You'll satisfy her right? She really needs this" she said and you replied in an unsure tone of voice that you would do your best before looking to Velvet. She leaned herself down against your chest, staring into your eyes as she thanked you for this.

"I just really needed it, I'm sorry for being so lewd" she apologised but you said it was fine, that it was something she couldn't avoid considering she was a Faunus and Velvet smiled before sitting herself upright as she began to gyrate herself in your lap and you could really feel how wet she was now. You moved around her pussy with ease from how slick she was. Sure it felt tight but the lubrication of her arousal was enough to make things easier.

"Oh come on, Velvet, don't hold yourself back" Coco urged and Velvet actually looked hesitant, saying she didn't want to overwork you on this which made Coco laugh. "Oh my sweet little Bun-bun, you don't know how long he can fuck for, come on, give in to it all" she breathed into Velvet's ears as she fondled the rabbit girl's chest, kissing her neck before bouncing Velvet against you.

You watched Velvet bite her lip as she held back a moan, warning Coco that she was pushing her but the fashionista already knew that as she kept touching her teammate in all the right places.

"Come on, Velv, let go" Coco whispered before kissing her friend's cheek and Velvet was giving in, her hips picking up as she began bouncing herself, biting her lip as she looked at you. "It's so big" she breathed and Coco smirked; "and right now it's inside you, come on, Velvet, it'll be better than any toy you have between your legs, he'll make you cum so many times" she said and Velvet's breathing was picking up.

"I-I can't help myself, I'm sorry" she whined as she lost control of herself, Coco moving back as Velvet pushed her hands against your torso and started bucking wildly in your lap, gasping and moaning as her pussy was squeezing you tight. Velvet's eyes glazed over and her tongue stick out as she looked to her, riding you hard as you held her hips but that didn't slow her down as the provocation from Coco had ignited Velvet's fuse even more and it was burning down quickly as she was practically fucking herself on your cock.

But then you also began thrusting and a spark flickered in Velvet's eyes as she squealed before her hips began bucking even more wildly than before, her breathing coming out in pants as she stared at you with glazed eyes and her mouth open with loud moans. "Atta girl" Coco smirked as she kissed Velvet's cheek, touching her all over as she rode your cock. Coco was groping Velvet bouncing breasts, inching a hand between her legs to further stimulate the rabbit girl's clit as she whined from the pleasure.

"You like it, Bun-bun? You like having his cock inside you?" Coco asked and Velvet nodded before receiving a peck on the lips. You watched from beneath Velvet, thrusting up into her as she and Coco locked their lips together. Velvet had her eyes squeezed shut as she was groped and fucked and Coco had a smirk on her lips as she winked at you.

"Come on, Velv, enjoy yourself" the fashionista you call your girlfriend said as she moved behind her teammate and began bouncing the horny rabbit Faunus in your lap even more.

Another whine, left Velvet's lips before she again squealed as your cock pushed deeper into her. "Hah! I can't...control myself!" She warned before falling against your chest as her hips rode frantically against your lap, her pussy clenching around your cock desperately to get your cum. She wanted your cum so badly, she wanted the fire that burned in her needy cunt to be extinguished and so she needed your cum.

"Help me" she whined as she stared desperately into your eyes and you responded by placing your hands on her ass and thrusting upwards even more which made her twitch a little. Then Coco, who was now lying by your side, turned you to kiss her as you fucked her teammate.

Your girlfriend held your face as she controlled the kiss between you, her tongue exploring your mouth as she stared into your eyes before parting back. "I really appreciate you doing this for her, babe, Velvet is just so sensitive at times and she needs some attention, plus it'll really be saving her some money as the number of batteries she has had to buy this week alone for her vibrators is just crazy, she even burned some out completely so I figured it would be best if you just fucked her, we both know you're the best sex I've ever had" she cooed as she kissed you.

"But you're sure you're ok with this? I mean granted it's a little late to ask now but, you'll not change your mind on being fine with this right?" You asked and Coco laughed, saying of course she was fine with this. "I love you and Velvet is my precious little Bun-bun, plus it's hot watching you two fuck, now make her feel good for me and I'll let you fuck me hard afterwards" she said before just kissing you as you were thrusting up into Velvet.

Speaking of Velvet; her breathing was really shaky now as her hips were a blur from how fast she was riding you. It was almost like the semblance of a certain red cloaked reaper you knew. But the look on Velvet's really caught your eye as considering how you knew her to be meek and timid, the lustful grin on her lips was unrecognisable.

But you didn't have time to question that as she suddenly crashed down in your lap with her eyes dilating as she came hard, squeezing a load out of you which made her tremble and Coco broke away from your kiss to ask if it felt good for her bunny friend who whined. "It's not enough, I need more" she moaned as she immediately started bouncing again and if you didn't have the stamina that you did, you wouldn't have been ready but considering you did have incredible stamina it wasn't a problem.

So you and Velvet continued to fuck and Coco returned to watching from the sidelines but this time moved herself to lay on Velvet's bed to finger herself so you and Velvet had the bed you occupied to yourself. It all gave Coco a nice view of her usually so timid friend going wild on your cock, bucking with an intensity one would never expect from the rabbit Faunus.

From her view on the sidelines, Coco watched as Velvet's pussy sucked your cock back into it with delicious slapping sounds of your balls hitting her ass. "Yeah, fuck her" the fashionista thought as she buried a finger knuckle deep into her own cunt, fingering herself to a leg quaking orgasm of her own as she watched erotic sight. She also took to massaging her own breasts as she watched you and Velvet go at it, biting her lip as she was sorts of turned on from the sight before her.

Usually someone would take umbrage to their partner fucking their friend but this was of course Coco's idea, after Velvet literally begged for this that is. Besides, it wasn't like there were any other options as just like Coco said before, even Fox and Yatsuhashi were afraid of a heat addled Velvet, plus Coco couldn't deny her precious Bun-bun in peril.

There were other reasons why Coco was happy to allow this but that can until later. For now she just sat back and enjoyed the show of her boyfriend fucking her best friend.

And what a show it was; Velvet was twitching as she practically fucked herself on your cock whilst you thrusted upwards, your fingers digging into her hips as she moaned loudly and her breasts bounced before and cry of bliss left the heat driven Faunus as she again came. And again she was milking a thick load of cum out of your balls, yet it still wasn't enough.

"More, I need more, I need more cum!" Velvet exclaimed, completely lust addled as sweat dripped down her forehead and coated her body. The scent of sex was filled the air as Velvet had no inhibitions left and nothing holding her back as she hunched forward and stared down at you, mouth agape in endless streams of moans for more. "I need more, I need more, please give me more!" She whined before bolting upright and placing her hands against your chest again as she completely lost control.

"Oh fuck" Coco moaned as she came again, cumming on her finger and Velvet's bedsheets as she watched the rabbit Faunus lose any sense of self control. She was just so frantic at this point and soon enough she was milking a third load from your balls, and still it wasn't enough!

"Cum, more cum, more cum!" She whined desperately as she clenched your cock, her body pleading for more and Coco wanted to see you give her more. "I think it's time you stop holding back on her, can't you see she's so desperate?" She asked and you nodded as Velvet stared pleadingly into your eye. She needed you so badly, her heat driving her wild as she gripped tightly around you. But as Coco said; it was time to stop holding back.

So before Velvet could even register it, not that her heat scrambled mind helped her senses, she was pinned to the bed with you looming over her. Her body was covered in beads of sweat but she didn't care, she needed you badly and begged for you to satisfy her. "I can't take it, it's unbearable, please help me" she whined before squealing with delight as you began fucking her again.

The more dominating position allowed less restriction on your side of things, Velvet's drenched pussy also adding to the ease as your cock began reaching new depths and angles that got Velvet crying out in pleasure. She was unrecognisable like this, completely desperate for sexual gratification as she clung to you tight.

"It's so good! It feels so good!" She moaned as she hugged you and Coco again came over to join you and Velvet, leaving the Faunus' bedsheets with a sheen of juices but Velvet couldn't care less. All that mattered to her, that really registered to her was your cock pounding her already well-fucked hole. And still she wasn't satisfied! Heat was a hell of a thing for a Faunus that was for sure.

"Enjoying yourself there, Velv?" Coco asked as she knelt to the side of the bed and rested her chin in her hands as she watched the expression on her friend's face. "H-he's ama-amazi-amazing" she struggled to get out as she held your head into the crook of her neck, legs locking around your back so you couldn't pull too far away and risk pulling out.

This made Coco smile as she reached a hand to Velvet's bunny ears and began stroking them. "You like how he fucks you?" She asked and Velvet nodded again before clenching her vaginal walls as she again came, panting now as she stared at the ceiling while seeing stars.

"I love it" she moaned before letting your head from her shoulder and you knelt up, gripping her hips tight and again digging your fingers into her hips which made Velvet twist and writhe but not out of discomfort. She was in too much pleasure to feel any discomfort as your cock was just plowing deep into her needy cunt, all while Coco was encouraging you as she knelt in the bed behind.

"Come on, babe, fuck her, fuck this needy bunny Faunus" she whispered, kissing your cheek before leaning to your ear. "She wants you, needs you; look into her eyes and see how much she needs your cum, come on now, fuck her hard" she breathed and your hips were pumping more harder and faster which was making Velvet's entire body quake.

It was so much, too much, she couldn't take it, she couldn't help it, she couldn't help herself!

Velvet's arms reached up and pulled you down to her, crashing her lips against yours as she forced her tongue into your mouth. You were taken by surprise by this but your hips didn't stop, they just kept pounding down against Velvet's as she began sucking on your tongue, refusing to let go of you. Even as she climaxed again she didn't let go, not until you pumped one more load of cum into her and finally her grip on you fell.

Velvet fell back on Coco's bed, jolting and twitching as she had a dazed expression on her face. Her chest was heaving with heavy breaths as she continued twitching, you pulled out of her and cum poured from her well-fucked pussy.

Then finally, after a couple more spasms and twitches, a satisfied grin turned on Velvet's lips and she closed her eyes. She passed out from such an intense fucking.

"Well, she certainly enjoyed that" Coco said and you looked to her, seeing her smile as she stroked Velvet's cheek which made the satisfied Faunus mewl in her sleep. "Wait, you're not going to question what just happened at the end?" You asked and Coco laughed, saying that could wait. "For now though, I'd say I have my end of the deal to uphold" she said before taking your hand.

Coco pulled you over to velvet's bed and laid back. "You fucked her on my bed, now we fuck on hers" she said while parting her pussy lips and wearing a smirk. "Unless she drained you that is" she teased before you burrowed forward and buried yourself balls deep into your girlfriend, pushing your lips to hers in a deep kiss as you began fucking her. This made Coco laugh into the kiss as she held onto you, rolling her hips to your thrusts as she upheld ehr side of the deal.

She obviously knew you weren't empty yet, having fucked for much longer than this before, but it was just a little fun. Plus when you get riled up...well sometimes Coco ends up like Velvet in the sense she is twitching from intense orgasms.

"You're sure you were fine with me and Velvet there? You're not going to turn this back on me right?" You asked and Coco laughed between her moans. "Of course not, it was my idea as well and it was hot to watch you fuck Velvet like that" she said before pulling you into another kiss as you pumped your hips. Your cock was hitting deep inside Coco, making her grip you tight as you hammered her cunt. She moaned into your ear, encouraging you to really give it to her and so you did.

Slapping sounds of flesh filled the air as you fucked Coco, hand groping her breasts as you kissed before her scroll rang and she looked to see a call from Yatsuhashi. "Ok, slow down a little" she said and you nodded, kneeling up between her legs as you still thrusted but at a slower pace so she could answer the call.

"Hello, Coco?" Yatsuhashi spoke on the other end and Coco greeted him, asking what the issue was to which the muscular member of CFVYwas just calling to ask if she had seen Velvet at all. "Considering...circumstances, we want to know if she's ok" he said and Coco smirked as she looked at the slumbering Faunus girl. "Oh don't worry big guy, she's just fine" she said and Yatsuhashi nodded before asking Coco if everything was ok; "you're rocking a little" he mentioned and Coco, through a small moan, said everything was fine.

"Am I calling at a bad time?" Yatsuhashi asked, slightly flustered and Coco laughed, saying that might be the case and so her teammate said he would see her later. "And keep Velvet in the room, we don't want anymore incidents" he said before hanging up and Coco dropped her scroll to the floor.

"Ok, it's safe now" she said before pulling you to kiss her again only for you to pull back to ask what Yatsuhashi meant by "incidents" and Coco's expression fell a little as she shook her head. "He was referring to last year when we first witnessed Velvet's heat; it got so out of hand that she was pretty much throwing herself at guys just for a way out and some I may have kicked in the balls for calling her certain things, it hurt Velvet and she felt dirty afterwards so we tend to have her stay in the room and use toys when she goes into heat" she explained before smiling softly as she pulled you down to her.

"But luckily you came along and were able to help my precious Bun-bun, satisfying her without any of those comments she received before, now let's step away from conversations of me busting the balls of pricks who couldn't keep their mouths shut and you take your reward for helping Velvet" she said before kissing you.

You responded to this by focusing on your thrusts, burying yourself inside Coco's gripping snatch as you leaned into her shoulder. You bit her neck lightly and she laughed a little before moaning as you left a hickey, saying that Yatsuhashi and Fox will definitely realise what you were up to now but you just focused on getting those moans from Coco's lips as your fucked your girlfriend hard.

Coco moaned louder into your kiss, holding you to it as your tongues danced before she broke away to announce her orgasm as she clenched on you tight. It wasn't as tight as Velvet but it was definitely a squeeze and it got a load out of you, pumping into Coco as she grinned.

But you weren't done yet; you flipped Coco onto her hands and knees and pushed into her again, taking her doggystyle as she lurched forward from each thrust you gave. "There's the stamina I know" she moaned as you leaned against her back, kissing her neck and groping her chest as she accepted it all.

As you were fucking Coco, in quite possibly her favourite position, your attention was drawn over to another source of moans and so you looked to where Velvet lay, a finger digging into her cum leaking cunt as she bit another finger. She was masturbating as she watched you and Coco going at it, not realising she was caught until Coco asked if she was enjoying the view. "I know I did when he fucked you" she said and Velvet blushed.

"I uh, I" she tried to reason but got no excuse as she kept watching you, you and Coco leaving her to do so as you kept fucking. From Coco's bed, Velvet watched you and her best friend fuck, fingering herself more as she bit her finger, sucking on it even as she felt the heat in her loins burn anew. "Mmmm" she whimpered which made you and Coco look over again.

"I think she wants to join in again" Coco said and you looked to her before she knocked you back and went over to her bed, crawling on top of her blushing, Faunus teammate with a smirk. "You enjoyed it didn't you? When he was fucking you?" She asked and Velvet blushed as you got behind Coco again, thrusting into her and earning a moan from the leader of CFVY who then looked back to Velvet.

She leaned down and pecked her cheek, whispering that it was clear she enjoyed it. "Was it everything you ever wanted?" She asked, confusing you and making Velvet blush brighter as she said she didn't understand what Coco meant but the fashionista said she did.

"I hear you at night, moaning as you touch yourself, moaning his name as if he's there with you, oh I know you dream of him satisfying your needs" she said before leaning to Velvet's ear. "And I wanted you to have that feeling for real; his cock buried inside you, thrusting away to deal with your heat, that's why you kissed him wasn't it? You love my boyfriend" she said and Velvet's eyes went wide.

The rabbit Faunus of CFVY started rambling, blushing bright as she claimed otherwise; "no, no I don't! I wouldn't, I couldn't! He's your boyfriend so I can't...!" Velvet panicked until Coco silenced her with a kiss, reaching behind herself to pull you from her pussy and guide you to Velvet's.

"Yes you do, I hear you remember? I hear when you moan; I love you, I love you so much, why do you have to be with Coco?" Your girlfriend mimicked her teammate and Velvet again tried to explain, failing miserably, but also moaning as Coco let you thrust into her. "You don't have to deny it, Velv, just admit it and I'll happily share him with you, why else do you think I agreed to this whole thing right now? Not only because you're my best friend and I'd do anything to help, but because I want you to be happy" Coco smiled gently and Velvet teared up.

"Coco" she whimpered only to be shushed. "Just enjoy it, admit you love him and I'll share him with you, I'll let him help with your heat whenever you need, I'll let him fuck you into a state of bliss that you won't forget, so just tell him you love him" Coco whispered as she looked back to you with a smile.

Velvet then looked to you, blushing intensely as she moaned from your thrusts which were much more steady now. "I-I-I lo-love...mmmm" Velvet whimpered so Coco decided to help as she slid from her position and shoved you down to kiss Velvet, this being what set the Faunus girl off to again wrap her arms and legs around you, kissing you as her eyes squeezed shut. She whimpered out of embarrassment into the kiss before her eyes widened as you returned it.

"He'll make you happy, Velv, just like he does me, isn't that right?" She asked as you broke away, Velvet hugging you close, whimpering that she loved you and you stroked her ears. "Velvet" you spoke softly and she looked to you only to be met with another kiss and she leaned in as Coco sat behind her, touching her like before.

"See? Was it that hard?" She asked, kissing Velvet's cheek before pulling you to kiss her.

When you broke away from Coco, a smirk turned on her lips again as she said now all the sentimental stuff was out the way you could continue with the fun. "Do you think you can go another couple rounds?" She asked before laughing. "Oh who am I kidding? Of course you can" she said before leaning to Velvet's ear; "sometimes he fucks me for a whole night, that's why I sometimes stumble back in the early hours" she whispered before pulling the blushing bunny girl into a heated kiss as she pushed Velvet onto her back and climbed atop her.

Both members of team CFVY looked back to you, one blushing and the other smirking, as they asked who you were going to do first.

Velvet was the one to squeal with delight as she felt herself stuffed again, you humping away at her already well-fucked pussy but still went on. Coco also joined in by engaging in a heated kiss with her best friend, muffling the cries of pleasure from Velvet before shouting as she was suddenly impaled by your prick and you fucked her.

Both the girls enjoyed the thorough fucking, everyone receiving pleasure and Velvet more freely (due to uncontrolled shouts of pleasure) saying she loved you and happily sucked on your tongue again as you kissed her.

By the end of it all, you, Coco and Velvet were all sweaty and smelled of sex. Both of them were panting heavily, twitching a little from how you fucked them both but we're both very happy about it. Velvet laid in Coco's arms as you sat back, the both of them looking at you as Coco asked her teammate how it all felt and Velvet replied that it was incredible.

"Yeah, he sure is, he'll help with your heat from now on so don't worry about spending so much on your vibrators" Coco teased, making Velvet blush before you were pulled down and they both snuggled up to you.

Velvet quickly fell asleep from there, not having as much durability as Coco in the sense of staying awake after sex due to never experiencing it with you before but she fell asleep happy, nuzzling against you and mewling that she loved you and you kissed her forehead, stroking her ears gently before looking to Coco who laid her head on your chest.

"You're really fine with this?" You asked and she nodded, saying she was happy to do this for her precious Bun-bun. "She does love you and I can't blame her for it, you'll make her happy and make her feel as good as you do me, I know you will, plus I can get a pretty erotic show when you fuck her so that's another win" she joked before leaning up to kiss you.

"I love you, thank you for doing this" she said before kissing you to end it all for the day. The door was still locked so you didn't have to worry about anyone walking in, not that it's a good thing for Fox and Yatsuhashi but it's better than letting Velvet suffer through her heat.

As the intensity and chaos finally calmed down, it was clear you were all satisfied and Velvet was set free from the curse of her heat now that she had you.

Everyone was a winner in this situation.


End file.
